horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Survival HorrorClix
This won FIRST PLACE in our March 2007 HorrorClix Variant Contest! Survival Horrorclix A Horrorclix Solitaire System In this customizable Horrorclix Solitaire system you control both your team of monsters and the opposing enemy monsters. As with any solitaire game, it is important that you not cheat! For the basic version of Horroclix: Solitaire you will need the following: * Any standard Horrorclix Map * 12 appropriate enemy monsters "the Monster Deck", below * 4 Victim tokens * 8 Minions tokens of any type, so long as they have the standard Logo back. * 4 Minion tokens of a Specific type upon the opposing monsters you choose * Door tokens and terrain tokens * 6 Plot Twist cards all be triggered by a Slaying attempt * Your team of Monsters or 300 pts are recommended sizes The Monster Deck For Horrorclix: Solitaire you will need to construct a Monster Deck. In order to do so, choose 12 monsters you would like to face. A good rule of thumb is that the combined point total of all Monsters in the Monster Deck should be no more that twice the cost of your team. Recommended builds would be 5 Rookies, 4 Experienced, and 3 Veterans. You may alter this as you see fit to tweak the difficulty to your liking. SET-UP * Place your Doors and Terrain. It is recommended you place 2 of each. Feel free to devise as random a system for this as possible dice rolling or blind placement. They must be placed following standard rules. Doors come into play Closed. * Place all opposing monster cards in a pile and shuffle. Deal the top 4 cards and place the remainder in a stack, under a dummy Plot Twist card so as to keep them hidden. Place the 4 dealt monsters in any starting area. * Randomize the 4 Victim and 8 random Minion tokens the Specific Minions aside and place them following standard Victim Placement rules. * Place your team in the opposite starting area to the enemy's. * Shuffle the Crypt of Plot Twists and keep it face-down. Any additional Plot Twists granted by your team are added to this Crypt. GAMEPLAY In Horrorclix: Solitaire, all enemy monsters are considered to be Blooded. Monsters on your team are considered Blooded only after slaying/rescuing a victim and/or after killing an opposing monster. Keep track of this as well for the purposes of any power based on cumulative slaying and rescuing. During your Suspense Phase, choose and flip one token. If that token is a Victim, move it as normal. If it is a Minion, replace it with the top card of the Monster Deck. You receive three actions per turn. Enemy monsters do not cause face-down tokens to flip, but they are flipped per standard adjacency rules for monsters on your team. If flipped, and the token is a Minion, replace it as above and your movement ends. The opposing monster automatically attacks your monster. Slaying and Rescuing occurs as normal. When you have taken your three actions, it is the Enemy's turn. Roll one d6. This is the number of actions the Enemy gets. There is no Suspense phase on the Enemy's turn. Enemy monsters will always use their powers to their best advantage. If an enemy monster has a ranged combat special ability, it will use it if possible. Enemy monsters will act in the following order of priority: * Attack an adjacent monster on your team monster with the highest Attack will attack first. If there is a tie, the Monster with the Highest Damage will attack first. * Frenzy against a monster on your team within Frenzy range or make a Ranged Combat Attack monster with the highest Attack will attack first. If there is a tie, the Monster with the Highest Damage will attack first. * Attempt to Slay a face-up Victim within movement Range * Move towards nearest monster on your team, using full movement * Move towards nearest face-up Victim, using full movementIf a Victim and monster on your team are equidistant, the enemy will opt for the monster. When an enemy monster attempts to slay a Victim, play the top card out of your Crypt and follow its directions. If a Victim is successfully slain, replace it with a specific Minion token. Apply Hourglass damage as normal at the end of the enemy monsters' turn. SPECIAL RULES All doors are specially rigged. In order to open one, you must roll a d6. On the result of 1-3, it is unlocked and may open as normal. On a roll of 4-6, it is locked, and your movement ends. You may try again with another monster or on your next turn. Opened doors remain open, but you may choose to close any door you are directly adjacent to. You must re-roll if you wish to open it again. Doors may not be destroyed. Enemy monsters may not open doors. At any time during your turn you may remove one Victim which was slain or rescued by you from the game and heal each of your monsters of one click of damage. The monster who removed said Victim is no longer considered Blooded it has also killed an enemy monster. LET'S BLOW THIS POP STAND Any monster on your team may exit the map through the enemy monsters' starting area. It must begin its turn adjacent to the map edge and be given a move action while not adjacent to an opposing monster. If anyone makes it out alive, consider yourself lucky, but in order to be a true hero try to make it out with all your monsters and all Victims. EXTRA CHALLENGE In order to increase the challenge of the game, try any all of the following: * Reduce the number of Rookie monsters in the Monster Deck, or increase the total number and type of monsters for a more random challenge * Begin with more Monsters on the map at the start of the game the Monster Deck accordingly * Begin the game with Monsters randomly placed throughout the map * Add a Unique into the Monster Deck. Any Minion Power granted by an enemy monster is applied to ALL enemy monsters, as long as that monster is in play the "remove minions" clause. Unique Monsters may open doors without rolling * Roll a d8 instead of a d6 to determine the Monsters' action allotment * Reduce your Team size to 150 or even 100 pts. Now THAT'S survival horror! * Double all components and play across two maps, indoor and outdoor. You may not choose tokens or move Monsters from the outdoor map until a monster from your team has entered the second map. When the Outdoor map is activated, you must use at least a d8 to determine the enemy's action allotment 2d6 for a real challenge Category:Variants Category:Scenarios Category:It's Wicked Fun